Revenge
by janice mae
Summary: Gohan is being attacked by Raphael withou even knowing it. Raphael brings Freeza, Cell, Android 17, Bojack, and Majin Buu with him from HFIL and guess what they want? you got it, revenge. He may or may not be able to beat them, but thats for me to know and for you to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

** * Night mare***

"_No!" I yelled._

_Android 17 had my four year old daughter, Pan, in a choke-hold._

_ "Put her down…I mean it 17!" I warned._

_17 looked at me with his ice cold blue eyes; they had death written all over them. I tried fighting him, but he just threw me aside. 18, his now good sister, also tried helping, but alas, it was in vain. Pan's body went limp. I felt rage building up in my body. I tried keeping it under control, but it slipped away from me. I went into my super saiyin 2 form very quickly. Android 17 and I started throwing punches everywhere, we were in sync. We kept catching and dodging each other. I then saw Cell, a more human like android, head straight for my wife, Videl._

_ I then realized that my father, Goku, was not here. He surely would've felt my ki by now. Cell finished Videl off quickly while I was fighting 17. I looked around… and there they were. Mangled, burnt, lifeless bodies lay all around me. I took a closer look and realized… it was my family! My Mother (Chi-Chi), Father (Goku), Goten…I started saying their names in my head… Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Chiatzou, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Pan, and Videl! My whole family! I couldn't believe it, my rage turned to sadness. I let a tear run down my cheek for the first time in a long time._

*** End Night Mare***

"Gohan! Gohan, honey you're dreaming. Don't believe it, come on Gohan wake up!" Videl was calling frantically as she shook me.

"Daddy?! Please wake up!" Pan said, very afraid. I bolted up in a flash. I was sweaty and upset. I let out a quick sigh and looked up; the two favorite girls of my life were looking at me with their love.

"I'm alright, sweetie," I reassured my baby girl as I pulled her close to me.

"Really?" Videl asked worriedly.

I just mouthed the words '_Tell you later_' to her. She accepted and lay back down. I picked up Pan and put her between us. It took a bit for me to get the frightened girl to go to sleep; I did it eventually. I lay next to them and closed my eyes, but once I did, I saw that same gruesome image. I couldn't take it; I got up, snuck out of bed, and went downstairs. I then looked at the clock… _**I HAVE WORK IN 3 FREAKING HOURS**_! I thought to myself. Another sleepless night I guess.

I work as a history teacher at Satan University, which was named after none other than Hercule Satan (my father in-law). Having to be there at 7:00 AM leaves me almost no time to see my daughter leave for pre-school, so I decided to leave a note stating "Hey girls, be careful, Love you. P.S. Videl I would like to talk to you-Gohan" I left around 6:45 AM and parked my car next to Ms. Frobischer, who I swear has a crush on me. I walked to the library and heard one of my students call my name.

"Hey, ?" He asked.

"Yes Michael?" I replied as I turned to face him.

"I know it doesn't have to do with history but… are the Dragon Balls real?" Michael looked at me with expectant eyes. I decided to humor him and tell him a little more than he needs to know.

"Of course!" I cheerily replied.

"Really?" I could see confusion and curiosity written all over his face.

"Follow me," I motioned to him with a nod of my head. We walked to the classroom, there I went to m bag and pulled out my wallet. I took the picture of me and my father when I was four with my favorite hat on my head. I showed the young man, his eyes widened when he saw what was on my hat.

"Whoa is this you?" He asked me.

"Yes. I was four, and there is my family heirloom, the Four Star Dragon Ball. There is my father, who loves to fight. He is still very kind though. I hated fighting when I was that age. But I got used to it. I quit when I had Pan, I didn't want her to go through the same things I did," I explained as he looked at me with interest. I just returned a small but sad smile to him.

"Maybe we should learn about your history" he sneered.

"Oh really?" I returned cockily.

"Ha Ha, see you later," He laughed, waved, and walked out of the classroom. I still didn't know what that nightmare was about; the most recent battle I was in was with…Raphael. I just kept going through the day though, I could care less, wouldn't be the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family Matters part 1**

**Ok I know I forgot to do this to my last chapter, but comment and I got the character Raphael from Wilmi, the creator of Gohan:the untold story. I am brand new on this website, literally, I started on this last Saturday haha ****. Anyway there is a part 2 to this because the original chapter is super long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Okay, we are studying the history of Martial Arts today," I looked up and saw Tomas shooting spitballs, "What are you doing?"

"Umm…nothing," he replied and tried to hide the straw behind his back.

"Okay… then what's that?" I asked pointing towards it.

"It's…It's uh," He couldn't speak right, he was too nervous.

"I have a daughter who deals with bullies, and trust me, it's not fun. I could make you school a living, well you know what I mean," I said with a devilish smirk. I usually did this when I was winning an argument.

"Yeah right, you would be fired," Tom replied cockily. I smiled at this sudden change of attitude; it was like he got a boost of confidence.

"True…but I can still give detention," I heard a long _"OH"_ come from the class. His cocky smile turned to a terrified frown.

"Please don't!" He begged.

"Last chance," I warned. I walked back to my desk and started to grade the tests.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_ The school bell went off. I started getting my papers together and clipped them. I looked up and saw the class was already to leave until I stopped them.

"Hey, guys, you do know you have homework, right?" I said in a teasing tone. The class let out a huge sigh and went back to their seats.

"Write an essay on who you think was the best martial arts champion. It will need fact and opinion, and if you don't know what it is, then look it up…I change my mind, your favorite Martial Artist of all time, junior or major divisions will suffice," I said. They were all gawking at me like I was stupid. I gave them a don't-mess-with-me look. The class turned and walked out of the room. I started packing my things when Pan's school called me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this ?" I heard a familiar voice ask me.

"Yes it is," I replied.

"Phew, good thought I got the wrong number. Anyway this is Pan's teacher, Ms. Allison." She started our weird conversation.

"Oh…How are you? Is Pan in trouble?" I asked concerned.

"I am fine, and not necessarily. She punched a boy a school today, granted she is still a preschooler, but…" I interrupted before she got time to finish.

"I know, inexcusable. Let me get my wife and we will head there, it shouldn't take too long. Trust me we _will_ take care of this," I explained.

"Ok, thank you," She hung up after that. I put some files and put into a box. When I reached my car i turned and put it down. Before I even realized someone was there, a hand fell on my shoulder. My natural Saiyin instincts kicked in, and I turned and punched. I didn't feel a person's soft skin under my knuckles, instead it was, now a bent, metal door.

"Fudge!" I yelled while shaking my hand frantically trying to cool it off. I knew better than to curse, so I decided to say something I liked.

"Oh my lord! Are you okay?" Ms. Frobischer asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but I can't stay, Pan got into trouble at school, bye!" I called as I drove off._ Phew,_ I thought to myself,_ too close, WAY TOO CLOSE._ I stopped at a red light when I felt this jab of pain run through m hand, I looked at my hand, and sure enough, I was bleeding. _Just what I need _I thought as I searched the glove box for a bandage. I quickly found one and wrapped my hand, just in time too, the red light turned green as soon as I got done.

"Videl? You home?" I asked as I put my keys down on the table. I heard something, so I made my way towards the kitchen, wanting to see if it was her.

"Gohan?" a man with black hair and deep, dark brown eyes came into view.

"Dad! How…When…What are you doing here?" I asked confusedly.

"Well your mom missed you and you know how she gets," Father chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, which is a very famous trademark in the Son family.

"Yeah she can be a little crazy," We laughed for awhile until he noticed my hand.

"Umm… Gohan, what happened to your hand?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, long story," I got the keep-going look, "Well I was getting ready to leave when Lisa decided to scare me half-to-death. With me being Mr. Jumpy lately, I turned and punched. Sadly my fist decided to hit my car though." I looked up to him laughing at me, I just glared at him.

"What did your car ever do to you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," I replied annoyed.

"Gohan?!" I heard my mother's shocked voice.

"Hi mom" I replied.

"Oh Gohan, I missed you so much!" She wailed as she through herself in my arms.

"Mom…can't…breathe…" I choked out, somehow.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized; I just gave her a reassuring smile.

"There you are Videl," I said walking to my violet-eyed wife.

"Hey Gohan, where is our daughter?" she questioned.

"She got into trouble at school, so we need to have a parent teacher conference thingy," I replied.

"Alright let me grab my coat," she sighed.

"You guys can stay, but yeah like I said I need to go," I explained to my parents.

"Don't worry about it; just meet us at Capsule Corp." Dad suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Ready to go?" I asked Videl.

"Yes. See you at Capsule Corp. Goku." She waved bye to my father and mother.

"Bye guys!" My Father waved farewell back. He put 2 fingers up to his forehead and disappeared. He used a technique called Instant Transmission. The user can transmit him/her to another person by locating their life-force; they can also take another person with them if they touch them.

_Why would Pan get into a fight?_ I pondered. I couldn't comprehend the fact my little four-year-old got into a fight, of all things. I figured it would be something like her stealing an extra snack, nope, a fight. _Oh well, I guess that is what happens when she has her mom's and her dad's genes in her._

"Gohan?" Videl interrupted my thinking process.

"What's up," I replied.

"The sky," she sneered.

"Okay…Okay…Yes dear?" I replied sarcastically.

"Ha…ha…ha. I just wanted to know what you were thinking about," she told me.

"Nothing," she gave me a your-lying look, "Okay, I was just wondering why Pan got into a fight at school, I mean, why would she anyway?"

"I don't know, but I guess we will find out," Videl answered as we pulled into the school parking lot.

_Here we go_ I thought as we walked into the classroom. Pan was sitting on a chair fidgeting with her fingers, I knew right then she was nervous. I knelt down and put one hand on her shoulder, she smiled at me. I smiled back, but underneath I was worried, shocked, and disappointed in her.

"Alright, Pan, tell your parents what happened today." Ms. Allison stated sternly.

"Well…I was cleaning the really pretty locket Daddy gave me, and that is when David came and took. I tried getting it back, but he pushed me down on the ground. I jumped but I couldn't reach it; I just got so mad I ended up punching him…I didn't mean too!" Pan explained teary eyed and frightened. The fact she defended herself made me so proud, but the fact that she resulted in violence made me angry and disappointed. _Then again she does have her mother's and my genes, that also means anger issues_. I was too shocked to say anything.

"Well Ms. Allison, we will take care of it. She will be punished for her actions, even though she has never done this before." I was finally able to speak.

"I do know the stories about you and your wife, it doesn't surprise me that she got mad so easily," The teacher chuckled. Videl was mad, at first, until she started giggling as well. I think I was the only person not smiling; lately I haven't had a reason to. Pan was terrified, but she was laughing at her mom.

"Ok, I will let it slide this time. I usually don't do this, but I do like you Pan, just don't do it again," Ms. Allison stated after she calmed down.

"Thank you Sarah. We appreciate it," My wife thanked the teacher; we shook hands, and went on our way. As we made our way to the car, Videl scolded Pan, but I knew better than to say anything when I am angry.

I was deep in thought, until Videl made me jump five feet in the air. The car made a screeching noise as I tried to get back on track, I eventually did.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"Why are you sorry?" Videl asked, I don't think I'm the only one who noticed that something was off.

"I…Don't…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was confused, shocked, and angry; I had no idea what to say. I looked through the rear-view mirror and saw Pan staring at me through it, but as soon as I looked she looked away. I sighed again. I shook my head back and forth. I noticed Videl still looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Gohan, if you are hurt or sad, you can come to me. You know that, right?" She looked worried, I gave her a warm and reassuring smile, she looked back to the road and I followed. It was a kind of awkward silence until Pan spoke up.

"Daddy?" she called.

"What is it Pan" I replied.

"Where are we going?" Normal kid question.

"Bulma's, why?"

"Can we pretend that nothing happened today? I don't want you are me to be embarrassed."

"Of course," I chuckled.

We got to Capsule Corporation and called in. We were told that Bulma would be happy to see us. We started walking up the stairs, when I stopped as a cold chill ran throughout my spine. Pan gave me a weird glance; I just grabbed her hand and smiled. _Thank God for my smile_.

"Hey guys," A woman with bright blue eyes and matching short hair answered the door.

"Hi Bulma," I replied.

"Oh great, Kakarrot's _first_ brat is here too," A muscular man with spiky hair sneered.

"Nice to see you, too Vegeta" I smirked. He scoffed and disappeared down the hallway.

"How did you tame the beast?" I asked Bulma.

"A woman's touch," Videl answered for her.

"I am a beast now?" I said teasingly.

"I didn't say that!" she replied.

"I was just joking!" I put my hands up in defeat. She chuckled and pecked my cheek. She followed Bulma to the living room while I walked to the balcony where my dad and the others were.

"Hi guys," I waved.

"Nice conversation there, kid," I turned and saw my old sensei leaning against the wall.

"You're not going to stop calling me kid, are you, Piccolo?" I asked him.

"Nope," He laughed and looked at me.

"Hey Gohan. How are you doing? You've grown a lot since we last seen each other," Krillin, a short gray haired monk, said desperately changing the subject.

"Fine, but you are as small as ever," I laughed.

"Not funny," He pouted back. Everyone laughed. We all separated and started making small talk. Tien and Yamcha went together, Krillin, Oolong, and Puar started to argue, Goten and Trunks went inside with Pan, and Piccolo, Dad, and I started to talk.

"So, Gohan, have you been training at all?" Piccolo asked.

"You're joking, right? I have no time to train, its work, home, then bed." I laughed.

"Thought so," He replied.

"Well, maybe us three should go together," Dad suggested. All of the sudden it felt like I got in the head by a brick. I leaned against the railing and rubbed my head.

"Gohan, are you okay?" I looked up to see my wife, but my head was killing me.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Chapter 2: Family Matters Part 2**

**Ok…Here it is Part 2!**

**Recap**_: __**"So, Gohan, have you been training at all?" Piccolo asked.**_

_** "You're joking, right? I have no time to train, its work, home, then bed." I laughed.**_

_** "Thought so," He replied.**_

_** "Well, maybe us three should go together," Dad suggested. All of the sudden it felt like I got in the head by a brick. I leaned against the railing and rubbed my head.**_

_** "Gohan, are you okay?" I looked up to see my wife, but my head was killing me.**_

"I am fine…I am going to head to the car and get an Aleve," I sighed and walked away before she had time to protest. I started to head downstairs, but I felt like I was going to pass out. I leaned against the wall, bent down, and placed my palms on my knees. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes.

I opened them again and saw two feet in front of mine. I looked up and see Goten, and he looked worried.

"You alright, big bro?" He asked me.

"Wow, you really turned into a worry wart haven't you?" I replied.

"You know me, and I know you. You never stop to take a 'breather' just by walking down a few flights of stairs. Back to my question, are you okay?" Goten was really determined about this, isn't he?

"I'm fine, just a headache," I replied.

"Ha! You can not fool me. I know you better than Videl does, and that's saying something."

"Don't say anything please. I know how much of a blabber mouth you are."

"If it's important then I will something."

"Then I'm not saying a word."

"Alright, fine."

"He is back, Goten. I just know he is, even if I cant sense him I KNOW it's him."

"Who?"

"Raphael…Raphael is getting in my head again."

"And you want me to keep that a secret?"

"Please! I don't want anyone getting hurt this time; that was way too painful for me. It me a year to mend things with everyone, and some still haven't forgiven me."

"Fine, but if it goes too far, I am telling," we finally agreed. It took a little persuading, but I got it done.

_**Goten's Point Of View**_

I have never seen my brother act like this. Sometimes he scares me with the way he is, but he still never likes keeping secrets. He always wants to be upfront and honest with everything and everybody, now he is keeping secrets._ I guess he will never be the same after that day_ I thought back to it. It was painful for everyone, but mainly Gohan. I kept studying his expression waiting for him to crack which I knew he was on the verge of doing. He is worried, but not for himself, that is one of his traits that I admire. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through that giant brain of his. I decided to walk with him to his car, thinking of that fateful day the whole time.

*******Flashback*******

"No! Gohan don't listen to him, he is using your anger against you!" Supreme Kai was trying to get through to my older brother as he was on the floor clutching his head. He just screamed.

"Dad! What are we going to do?" I was worried that he might give in.

"I don't know Goten, all we can do is wait and see," He replied.

"Come now, you don't really think he can hear you?" Raphael sneered.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" I spat. I was getting closer and closer to my breaking point, until my dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"Gohan it's not your fault, you have a pure heart this guy is wrong. Our Father's death is not your fault, neither is Piccolo's, Krillen's…none of it is," I said softly as I kneeled down next to him.

"How could you say that?! Everything is _**MY**_ fault, I shouldn't have come back. Because of me, half the planet is destroyed and he is here!" He yelled back at me. He started to power up and started to scream again, this time, it didn't stop. He was digging his nails into his head so hard, blood started to trickle down his fingers. There was one last agonizing scream, and then, silence. I looked up and I saw it, my brother, no, not my brother, a stranger now in Raphael's grip. I had Silver hair, Orange and Purple eyes, and an evil-red aura. He smirked and then, he disappeared.

*******End Flashback*******

"Earth to Goten!" I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Sorry, I spaced out," I looked to my right as Gohan made his way back up the stairs.

"No duh," He said with a chuckle. I caught up to him, and watched him. Worry was apparent in my features, but, by the looks of it, Gohan was in deep thought.

"Gohan, if it is true, what are we going to do?" I asked him, Gohan snapped out of his thoughts immediately, and looked my way.

"I don't know, but I will figure it out, I will _**NOT**_ allow that to happen again," He said it like he was too cocky for his own good, but I knew better. He was worried, even if he didn't want to show it. We got back to the house; Gohan walked to the kitchen while I walked back to the balcony.

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

I walked in the kitchen and sighed, _I con not believe I just did that_.

"Hey," I turned around and Videl was standing there with a can of soda. I took the can and swallowed the Aleve.

"Can I ask you something?" she looked at me.

"Shoot." I replied.

"I was wondering what your nightmare was about last night."

"Nothing."

"Darn it Gohan! Don't tell me that you were shaky, sweaty, and freaked out, it is _**obvious**_ that it was _**not**_ nothing."

"Videl, I don't want to talk about it," Little did I know my father and Piccolo were listening.

"Please, just tell me."

"I…It…Ugh! I don't know where it came from, but it was my worst fear. I watched as all my worst enemies destroy everyone I care about…and I couldn't even stop them," I ended softly, sinking to my knees and leaning my head against the cupboard. I crushed the can and the thick liquid ran down my fingers.

"Gohan, why didn't you just tell me? You know that will never happen, so don't worry about it. I am here for you no matter what, so is your Father and everyone else in those rooms."

"Gohan, there is something else isn't there?" I looked up as my father and Piccolo emerged from behind the door. I just sat there staring at them, searching my brain for answers. Piccolo walked up beside me and my father knelt down next to me, staring right back at me with his deep, dark brown, kind eyes. I watched as he studied my expression, and I studied his. That is when Piccolo sat on the ground next to me and watched me too. Suddenly, it became really awkward for me. I bit my lip, still not knowing how to answer them.

I sighed. My father shifted on the ground and leaned against the wall, and now I was in between my father, Piccolo, and my wife. I just let me head lean against the wall as I closed my eyes, trying to figure the right words to say to them.

"Gohan, you still there?" I heard Piccolo ask me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him, and I can tell by the expression on his face, he knew that something was wrong. All of the sudden my phone started ringing. _Perfect timing_ I thought. I stood up and reached for my phone; I grabbed it and walked out of the room.

_**Goku's P.O.V.**_

I watched as my son walked away with his cell phone. Videl sighed and walked out of the room with her hands on her hips. I looked over at Piccolo who was just as confused as I was.

"What is he hiding?" Piccolo asked, more like he was thinking out loud, but I answered anyway.

"I have no clue." I couldn't help but wonder what Gohan was hiding from me.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" I looked back to the door as a little girl came running up to me.

"Hi Pan!" I said warmly. Piccolo even smiled.

"Look I drew a picture!" it looked like a pineapple, but it also had a face. Pan's eyes were shining and just chuckled and tousled her hair.

"I am guessing its Vegeta, right?"

"Yup!"

"He does look like a pineapple doesn't he Pan?" I asked her. She laughed and ran to show everyone else. I looked down, I am not one to show how I truly feel around most other people, but Piccolo could read me like a book.

"Don't worry Goku. He will come around, I am sure of it. If anything, we could just pester Goten to find out," I looked at Piccolo who had a smirk on his face. I laughed at his statement, not sure why, but it felt right.

"You are an idiot," He replied coldly and walked off. I just smiled at him and walked back to the others, who were still talking.

"Hey, Goku!" I turned to Trunks waving for me to follow him.

"What's up Trunks?" I asked.

"Goten wants to talk to us both, for some odd reason." I looked at my youngest son, who looked a bit nervous; it kind of worried me, I DO NOT NEED AN OTHER GRANDCHILD!

"Dad, Gohan asked me to keep this a secret, but I can't, so I am going to tell you. Neither of you can say anything okay? Other wise Gohan will kill me."

"Okay."

"I can't say who, but someone is coming, and not a good someone. Gohan said he just knows it, but just doesn't know how to explain it. He said he knows because of his migraines and nightmares, so like I said, I have no clue what he's talking about, but there you have it." I was too shocked for words. I looked at me eldest son, talking on the like there was nothing wrong. _Why didn't I see that something was bugging him? I mean I am his __**FATHER**__, I should have realized it before._ I looked at Goten, who looked extremely guilty.

"Its good you came to me son, I needed to know that," I saw him relax, but then Pan ran up and dragged him and Trunks away. I slowly shook my head back and forth. I looked back to my son, who was now pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. I walked up to Piccolo, who was in his normal position on the wall.

"What do you want, Goku?"

"Piccolo, I know what's wrong with my son." He looked up at me.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Goten told me."

"Alright, then tell me," I explained everything I knew. When I was finished, he was just as shocked as me.

"Why didn't he tell us?" He looked over at Gohan who was now talking to Yamcha.

"I have no idea, but let's not dwell on it, I mean; he probably has a good reason for not telling us." I reassured him. Piccolo agreed and went to meditating against the wall. I walked towards Gohan and Yamcha and decided to join in their conversation.

"Hey guys," I greeted them happily.

"Hey dad, I was just telling Yamcha that he should be that football coach at the school."

"Thank you for the offer, but really, I am not good with kids."

"Sure you are Yamcha! Look at Gohan and Trunks; you handled them like a natural!" I piped in.

"True, okay I will think about it." I saw Gohan get a triumphant smile.

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

I walked back with my Father and decided to check on thing inside. I walked into quite a surprise, Videl, Bulma, and my mother were all holding a camera.

"Umm…what are you doing?" I asked.

"Shh! You need to see this; it is the cutest thing ever!" I looked to where my wife was motioning for me to look, and there it was, Pan asleep between Goten and Trunks. I had never seen anything more peaceful my entire life, other than me at the lake with my father, but that was a while ago.

"We are headed home guys," I turned to Krillen, Android 18, and Marron, who was asleep in 18's arms.

"Bye guys" We waved, after Krillen left, the crowd started to thin out. The last ones here were The Son Family, Piccolo, and The Briefs, which it is their home.

"Goku, I think we should head back to the house, Goten is obviously tuckered out," Mother said.

"Okay, I am ready to hit the hay too," My father chuckled. I watched as my mom gently woke Goten. I hugged them both and watch them leave, but my dad was the last.

"Gohan, you still never answered my question from earlier," He was giving me a stern look; one I knew meant I was in trouble.

"Dad, if it was urgent, you would be one of the first to know," I replied. He smiled and hugged me.

"Alright Videl, how long do you want to stay because I have work tomorrow," I looked at my wife, who was now holding Pan in her arms.

"Why don't you guys stay the night?" Bulma suggested. I shrugged, too tired to argue. Videl could care less, so we picked a room and put Pan to bed.

"Goodnight Pineapple!" I called to Vegeta, who scoffed and followed Bulma down the hall.

"Where did that one come from?" Videl asked as I started to change.

"Pan's drawing" I chuckled.

"I knew that…" She said.

"Right," I replied sarcastically. I lay down in the bed; Videl snuggled up to me and fell asleep quickly. I listened to her rhythmic breathing, and felt her chest rise and fall next to me. I looked at her, she looked so carefree. _This is why I don't want anyone to know, they need to stay like this, carefree._ I drifted off to sleep.

*******Nightmare*******

"Please stop! I am begging you!" I screamed at the man in front of me. He just sent another torture blast at me.

"Why? I am having way too much fun with this, and anyway, with you in those ki-bonds, you can't fight," He teased.

"Don't push Raphael, it won't help in any way," I heard my Father warn him. I could feel my giving up on me, my vision kept getting in and out of focus and like that wasn't bad enough, I started to cough up blood, but of course, my stubborn Saiyin side will never give in.

"You know what? I am getting really sick and tired of you. You can hurt me all you want, but my family that is where I draw the line. I _**Did**_ not give up, I am _**Not**_ giving up, and I _**Never**_ will give up! You will not be the one to triumph this time because you messed with the wrong family!" I started to power up, despite my body telling me otherwise. The ki-bonds around my wrists started to crack and finally did. I looked at everyone's shocked yet happy faces, I found the remote and everyone dropped out of their ki-bonds.

"Phew, that was a close call. Is it bad that I tried to warn him not to mess with you?" He joked as he walked closer to me.

"Gohan, are you okay!" Videl said very panicky, she wa my fiancé at the time.

"I will be fine once this jerk is put in his place," I replied angrily, never loosing my gaze on the pile of rubble that replaced Raphael's form. He burst out, seething with anger. He looked around until his eyes fell on my Gold hair and Teal eyes.

"Where's the boy?" He spat.

"I am the boy, you idiot," I said coldly. I could tell by my father's expression, that he was surprised to see me like that. I remember only one time I was like this, and that was when I had to fight Cell. He looked me in the eye, all of the sudden; it felt like someone stabbed my brain. I fell to the ground in agonizing pain, not knowing what was happening.

*******End Nightmare*******

I jumped up, my breathing slowing as I realized I was still at Capsule Corporation.

"Gohan are you okay?" Videl asked me, I sighed and plopped my head back on my pillow.

"Hey!" She tried getting my attention again.

"I'm fine, but I do need some water, I will be back," I told her. I left the room and walked towards the kitchen. I grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water when I heard this in my head _**"I'm back, Gohan. And guess what, Revenge is sweet"**_ I dropped the glass and clutched my head. I ended up almost blacking out, I collapsed on the floor. I guess Vegeta heard the commotion and decided to come check what was going on.

"Hey I'm trying to…" he stopped, I am also guessing he saw me on the floor with broken glass and water next to me.

"What the…Gohan!" He was shocked. He nudged me wit hhis foot, which made me instantly grab it, flip him, and step on his chest.

"Sorry," I apologized when I realized who it was. I helped him up, and glared at me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Go back to bed, brat." He narrowed his eyes at me and turned to leave.

"Night Spiky" I teased, he just kept walking.

The next morning, I left for work, thinking about the previous night the whole time. _How did he come back? I thought the Kais and I locked him away for good. Or I am just paranoid and just imaging things._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The peace is ruined**

**Hi! Everything seemed normal, right? WRONG! Gohan might not survive this chapter, only I will know. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"What is your favorite Martial Artist, Alyssa?" I asked my blonde haired, emerald eyed student.

"Well…I would have to say…Son Goku! From what I read, he was the one that defeated King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. The only reason Hercule is the champion now is because Goku stopped going for the win. No one knows where he lives now, some say he died; others say he watches the streets in secrecy. I don't care if other people think I am crazy, but I sincerely believe that Goku was the best," She answered my question in complete detail. I chuckled when she finished, which earned me a confused look.

"Alright class, there is something you should know. I am a Martial Artist, so is my father, which is the ever famous Son Goku. You all know that my father in-law is Hercule Satan. I believe that Alyssa is correct when she says he is still alive, actually, I see him almost everyday. My family was built on Martial Artists, which is why I had you do this. Hey, Dad, Goten, Trunks, get in here!" I called to my friends, and one-by-one they came in.

"Hey Goten, I told we would become famous," I couldn't help but do a face-palm. The class started to get restless.

"Class, this is my brother, Trunks Briefs, and My father. I told you, my family is surrounded by Martial Artists," I chuckled as Goten went red when one of the girls called him 'cute'.

"Gohan, are you just trying to get me to teach your students? You know I was never that good in school," Goten asked suspiciously.

"No you idiot, some of these students look up to you three, but I guess you don't like the attention," I teased. Goten glared at me, while the class burst into laughter. My Father and Trunks joined in too.

"Dad, Alyssa here said that you are her favorite, what do you say to that?" I asked him.

"Well, I am flattered. Most people don't remember me, and knowing someone as young as you know some of my childhood says a lot. Gohan must be an amazing teacher."

"Thanks dad, but that is now why I told you to come. You have been split into 3 different groups. Group one goes with Goku, Group two goes with Goten, and Group three goes with Trunks. Any questions?"

"Umm…Sir, what about you? I mean you said that you are a Martial Artist, too." Thomas asked me, probably trying to be a kiss up from the other day.

"Well I have homework and tests to grade," I chuckled as he made his way to my little brother.

All of the sudden there was a seriously strong power level. I looked to the others who were looking towards the direction of the ki. I nodded towards it, telling them to check it out, they agreed. Dad told the class they needed to leave; I said farewell to my friends and told them we appreciated them for coming down.

I was in the third class for the day, and then the lock-down alarm went off.

"Everybody stay in your seats, I am going to call the principle," I walked to the phone and pushed the –Line 1- button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lisa, what is going on? I mean, the kids are starting to wig out."

"There was an explosion not too far from here, the police asked us to lockdown."

"What about the kids?"

"Tell them they will be leaving early."

"Right, anything else?"

"No that will be all, goodbye Son Gohan," She hung up the phone and I turned to the students.

"Class, please line up behind the door and I will let you out shortly," The class lined up quietly and stood there. One-by-one, the students started to leave.

**BOOM!** All-of-the-sudden half the school was engulfed in flames. I now knew that the ki-signal was no stranger. I heard cries of pain and fear ring through out the school.

"Class, go under your desks and cover your body. I will be right back, I promise." They all did as I said; I ran out of the room and was almost hit by some falling wood. I ran only a few yards farther when I saw mutilated, burnt bodies everywhere. I almost lost it just by looking, so I decided to run back to the classroom. I wanted to call Videl and tell her that I am in bit of a pickle.

"Hello?"

"Videl?"

"What is it Gohan?"

"Who's all there with you right now?"

"Everyone. Did you forget your Mother's birthday again? You promised…"

"I don't have time for this Videl! Listen, I need to talk to everyone, Okay?"

"O…Okay…You are on speaker now, what is going on?" Another explosion went off and I let a small yelp escape my mouth. The kids were screaming bloody murder. I didn't want to alarm anyone so I had to be quick.

"Listen…Something has happened at the school, and I have a bad feeling about it. I want you take Pan, Mother, and the others as far away as possible."

"Why, Gohan answer me right now, what is going on over there?"

"Listen Videl! I can't stay on here for long, so please just do it." I pleaded my wife, I didn't mean to snap, but I was too worried to talk normally.

"Gohan, what is going on?" I recognized my father's kind voice.

_**Goten's P.O.V.**_

"Can't...Kids…" The line went dead.

"Gohan!" I ended up yelling at the phone, for I was afraid that he was hurt.

"We need to help him," Father stated nonchalantly.

"But Goku…" Mother looked at my father with worry in her eyes.

"Mother…" I trailed off; I didn't know how to tell her that Gohan was in trouble. I looked towards Videl, and I saw a tear slowly roll off her cheek.

"Chi-Chi, you can stay, but I need to see if my son is alright. I knew that he was upset before, but I should have realized it sooner." I watched as my father sighed and put two fingers towards his forehead.

"Wait! I'm going too!" I put my hand on father's shoulder, and we disappeared and reappeared at the school.

"Father, we need to split up!" I called to him, he nodded in agreement. He went to the East wing while I went to the West Wing. I ran through, almost blinded by smoke, but luckily, I am half-Saiyin, so that means I can see better than most people. I stopped when I saw Gohan's classroom door. I had to kick it down; he was busting open windows and helping the children escape. _Go figure, he always saves the children first_.

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

"Goten?" I looked at my little brother.

"Gohan, need any help?"

"What kind of question is that? Yes I need help," He looked at me and then he grabbed the students one-by-one and started to help them out.

"Goten, I need to go find Lisa, I think she is the last in the school!" I called to my brother.

"Sure, do what you need to do!" He called back as he grabbed Elizabeth. _I need to hurry; the building is going to collapse on top of itself any minute now_, I thought as I ran through the hallway. I had to get rid of my glasses and jacket because of the heat and smoke. I could barley breathe, let alone see in it. I reached the end of the hallway, and that is when I saw Lisa knocked out from all the smoke.

"Come on, Lisa. Do not give up on me now," I pleaded as I lifted her.

_**Crack!**_ The roof caved in on us. When my eyes opened slightly, my ears were ringing and the whole bottom half of my body hurt. I tried to move, but I couldn't. _What the…_ I tried powering up. A guy, couldn't see who it was, grabbed my throat. I couldn't breathe; I could feel my body starting to give out on me. He looked up and said something to me, which I couldn't make out. He left, and Trunks came not long after that. I think I heard him call my father over, yep he did. I was in and out of consciousness, and I swore I felt blood leaking down my side. I felt the weight on my legs get lifted off of me and I got dragged out by my dad.

"Gohan!" He was calling my name, but everything seemed muffed at the moment. I blinked a couple times when he started snapping his fingers in my right ear. I looked in his eyes and I saw fear and worry. My hand led itself to my torso, and there it was a deep hole in my side. My whole body flinched when my father picked me up. My head started to get heavy, and so did my eyes. I heard my father say, "Stay awake, Gohan, please." It was hard for me to do so, for I had a gaping hole in my side and I could barely breathe. The world around me started going dark, and I could fell my head starting to hurt again. _Not now, please not now._ I rested my head on my father's gi and ended up passing out from all the pain.

**If you have any ideas, please do not hesitate to tell them. Hate me if you want, but that is how this one ends. Chapter 4 is going to be well…Interesting. Thank you for all the reviews and if Wilmi is reading this, thank you for letting me use Raphael. **** see you next time ;).**


	5. Chapter 4

**HI! Where did I leave off? Oh yeah… Gohan is dyeing in Goku's arms! Now I know what you are thinking, 'What is going to happen to our main character?' Well…That is for me to know and for you to find out. So let's start the "Show". **

**Chapter 4: The Lookout**

_**Goku's P.O.V.**_

I felt my son's body go limp, and that is when I started to freak out. _Come on, Gohan, hang on just a bit longer!_ I was worried that he was going to bleed to death. I felt some more ki-signals arriving; I knew it was Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzou, Krillen, and Vegeta…Possibly 18.

"Hey Kakarrot," I looked over to see Vegeta giving me an annoyed glare.

"What is it Vegeta," I called back just as annoyed. My friends were shocked at my response, but I can care less, my son is dyeing, that is all that mattered at the moment.

"You do know you can use instant transmission?"

"Whoops…" I laughed awkwardly, and then focused on Dende's ki. I felt a hand on me, and I made sure that everyone was touching each other; then we appeared at the Lookout.

"Dende!" I called frantically.

"Goku…" He came around a corner. He stopped in his tracks when he saw my close-to-dead son in my arms.

"Put him down, and let me see him," He ordered. I did as he said. Dende put his hands on Gohan and started to restore his health. Gohan groaned and he slowly started to move, _this is taking too long,_ I thought.

"He is wounded greatly, so this might take a while. The last time he was like this was when…" Dende trailed off. I couldn't fathom the fact that my eldest son has been through so much, but yet, he is still alive. He has fought off the most unbeatable villains from Garlic Jr. to Raphael. I was so proud of Gohan, but because of my blindness, he could be dyeing. _Why couldn't I see it before!_ My eyes started to well up with tears, but I held them back, I was going to be strong and positive. Gohan's eyes started to open, but he closed them again.

"Gohan, can you hear me?" I asked as I knelt down next to him.

"Dad?" He could barely say my name, but he was awake, and that was fine by me. We all heard a hovering noise and looked up;_ how did I know they were coming._ I watched as a yellow hover craft landed. The first one to come out was Chi-Chi, then Videl with Pan on her hip, and then the pilot, Bulma.

"Daddy!" Pan squealed. She wiggled out of Videl's arms, and as soon as Gohan sat up, he was attacked by his young daughter. I chuckled.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Videl walked passed me and to her husband.

"I am now, thank you Dende," He replied looking at the Earth's Guardian. Gohan had a warm smile on his face, regardless of what had just transpired.

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

I looked up at Dende, who was smiling in relief. I could not believe I was still alive, or the fact it took so long for my dad to get me here. I stood up, with Pan clinging to my hip and Videl at my side. I saw all my family and friends with worried yet relieved looks.

"What?" I asked looking at everyone.

"What the heck happened? You should have been able to get out of that, and not be wounded so badly," Piccolo said, with shock apparent in his voice.

"Well… I ran through the building and found Lisa, my boss. I went to grab her when the roof caved in; I was just about to power up a bit, when a hand grabbed my throat. I then felt a sharp pain in my side, and I started to get dizzy. I couldn't tell who did it because of the smoke and my wound. Next thing I know, he says something and runs off, and my ears were ringing from everything." I explained, when I finished, everybody was quiet.

"Explains why he couldn't here you snapping your fingers in his ears," Krillin said.

"Yeah, but who would be strong enough to do that?" Goten asked.

"Gohan, I know this is bad timing, but, I saw Raphael flying your direction earlier," Piccolo said with no emotion.

"And you didn't say anything?!" My Father snapped.

"You blaming me for this!"

"No, I was just wondering."

"Why I ought to…"

"ENOUGH!" I interrupted and stepped between them. I did not need this right now, I was stressed enough already.

"Gohan is right, it is best we get along, for we do not know exactly what happened," Dende said wisely. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance as Piccolo stalked away. _This is going to be a long day_. I gave my father a don't-do-it look and walked away. All I needed was to clear my head, and take in what happened. _Ok, I need to remember what that thing looked like…UGH! Why is it so hard for me!?_ I sat at the edge of the lookout and stared down, watching as my feet swayed back and forth off the edge. I still couldn't figure out who that guy was. I wasn't paying attention, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I yelped and jumped 5-feet in the air.

"Settle down, kid. Just me."

"Oops…Sorry 'bout that. You know how I get when I am in my thoughts," I apologized to my Namekian friend.

"It's fine, but what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"Like I haven't heard that one before" I kept staring at the ground, not knowing what to tell him.

"Why did you snap earlier?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just stressed and stuff. I haven't been getting much sleep either," He looked at me, worry in his eyes. I kept his gaze, still not sure of what to tell him. _This is impossible, how am I supposed to tell him everything._

"Gohan… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you were worried that I was going to hurt you?" Piccolo chuckled.

"Oh…Well…"

"Stop stuttering and spit it out."

"Ok…The only person who knows is Goten, but…"

"Gohan, Watch out!" I turned at my father's voice and dodged a Ki-Blast from connecting with my face. _What the…_ I landed back on my feet. I looked to where the blast came from. My confused look went to terrified in a flash.

"Well Gohan, long time no see." I still stood there frozen from shock and fear.

"What, not happy to see an old friend?"

"YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE, RAPHAEL!"

"Oh come on, you need to be somewhat happy," I got into a fighting stance, protecting my family.

"You are not fighting me you idiot, I will give you a hint, look up." I didn't even have time to react when a fist connected to my cheek. I stopped myself before I ran into a pillar. _WHAT?_

**Ok I know it has been awhile, but that is what happens when you have state testing. Who is this mysterious person who punched Gohan? The world may never know…Well except for me ;P**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well…I got told that you guys want Power Levels, but I don't know how to do them. They are all the same except the fact Gohan is a SSJ6, but he only gets that way if he gets pushed to his limits, which is what happened last time and he was turned evil. If you have any suggestions then let me know, even if you have an idea for a new story. It could be about almost anything, I will PM you the Details if you want me to post up your ideas. And MariaRobotnik24, I will give you any advice and/or times of when I will be posting. ****pond-centurion you are partly right on who attacked Gohan, but something completely unexpected happens this chapter . :P Without further or do,**

**Chapter 5: The Battle Begins**

"What…When…How did you come back!?" I exclaimed; looking at the green cockroach known has Cell.

"Well Gohan, we never finished our battle, now did we?" He said childishly.

"We did…Correction…I did, I defeated you!" I pointed a shaky finger at him. (I was shaky with anger, not fear.)

"Okay, what do you say to us rewriting history," He dropped into a fighting stance.

"I would gladly oblige," I dropped to my signature fighting stance as well.

"NOT HERE!" Dende screamed.

"He's right, let's move," I nodded. I took to the sky, followed by Cell and my family, well the ones who could fight anyway.

"Here," I pointed to the only place I could think of, the Cell Games stage, well…what's left of it.

"Wow, how quaint," Cell sneered. I immediately went to my Ascended Super Saiyin form. Cell powered up as well, we both dropped back to our stances. _Let the battle commence_, I thought to myself.

We took off the ground at the same time, not wanting to waste anytime; I dealt the first blow, a right hook to the jaw. He returned with a blow to my stomach, I doubled over in pain. I then caught his foot mere seconds from connecting with my head. I twisted it and threw him to the ground, watching as gravity did the work for me. He then stood up, smirked, and disappeared. _Oh Cell, do you not realize you got that trick from my father_. I sensed his energy and sent a blast his way, he barely dodged it. I started to worry, _he wasn't this strong or fast last time we fought_. Our fists and feet kept connecting sending shockwaves throughout the landscape.

_**Goku's P.O.V.**_

_What did Cell do to become so strong?_ I pondered as I watched my son and the monster fight.

"Goku, do you think Cell trained for this moment?" I looked over at my long time friend, Krillin, and nodded, giving him a yes. He sighed and looked back at the battlefield. I followed, only to find Gohan standing a few feet way deflecting a blast from hitting me straight on.

"We need to go farther back!" I called to everyone. We decided to land on a rock not more than 50 yards away, the same place we were during the Cell Games. I looked down at the crater that was caused by **MY** body hitting the ground. _Gohan, my son, you have done so well, and worked so hard, you do not deserve this. None of you do, I failed at trying to keep you and your brother safe. I hope I don't make that same mistake with your daughter_, I looked towards my friends who were watching Gohan's movements closely. I turned my attention back to the battlefield, and that's when I saw it, Cell wasn't Cell…He was a slave to Raphael. _That is why he is so strong!_

"Piccolo," I called to my green Namekian friend.

"What Goku?"

"Do you see what is on Cell's head?" Everyone looked and gasped.

"Wait, so Cell isn't this strong, Raphael is?" Goten said questioningly.

"Yes, it all makes sense now; Raphael is using Gohan's enemies against him!" I now knew Raphael's plan, he probably did the same to a number of villains we destroyed.

"Well that's just great," Vegeta said snidely. Another shockwave came through and Krillin was thrown into Vegeta. Vegeta glared at him while Krillin went next to Tien who was trying to hold back the laughter. I turned my head to the battle only to find more people there. _Who the heck are…oh no._ Majin Buu, Freeza, Bojack, and Android 17 were surrounding Gohan, with Cell above. I took off followed by Goten and the others.

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

I looked around at my past enemies, noticing every single one had an italic 'R' on their foreheads, indicating Raphael took over their minds. I let out an exasperated sigh, _Not good._ All of the sudden, Freeza was thrown into Bojack. I smirked.

"Thank you for dealing with those idiots," I looked towards my family as they landed, "But I get Cell." We went our separate ways, Dad and Vegeta went to Buu, Goten and Trunks went after Android 17, Piccolo took on Freeza, and the others went after Bojack.

"It sucks how Goku can ruin everything," I turned, face-to-face with Cell.

"That's dad for you," I replied. I took off, and kicked him in the gut, causing him to spit out saliva. I then punched him across the face. He flew into a rock. He powered up and boulders and debris flew everywhere. I stood still, not affected by his sudden change of power. Cell tried to punch me, only to be caught by his target's hands. He, then, tried using the other fist, which failed as miserably as the last. I started to power up, making his knuckles crush under my hands. He screamed in pain, I smirked and blasted him to oblivion. I turned on my heel and did the same to Freeza and Bojack. 17 grabbed my foot; I pulled up my knee up and punched him. Trunks finished the job. I felt Vegeta's power start to drop; I spun around and kicked Buu in the face. Dad powered up to Super Saiyin 3 and did a Kamehame, Buu disintegrated. My hair went black and my eyes went back to their chocolate brown color. I felt the power leave my body once more, and I walked toward Vegeta, who was glaring at my dad.

"Who's a mister grumpy Saiyin?" I burst into laughter. Everyone laughed as well, and then Vegeta gave me a devilish smirk and punched my gut. I doubled over in pain.

"Teaches you to mock the Prince of all Saiyins," he snickered.

"Let's go home, I do not like this place," Dad suggested.

"Not yet," I said firmly, "There is someone else I need to deal with." My father nodded and said, "We are coming too."

I left towards the Lookout, followed by everyone. Raphael was still there, smirking at Videl.

"Hey," Raphael turned to me, "Away from my wife!"

"Alright fine, but you can't blame me for admiring this magnificent beauty." He walked closer to her. I visibly tensed. I growled under my breath. Raphael stopped in front of Videl, who was next to Pan. He knelt down, and grabbed Pan's hand. He smirked and pulled her closer. I ran so fast, I don't think my feet touched the ground. I punched the middle of his back and he moved and dropped my daughter's hand.

"You okay Pan?"

"Daddy!" Pan screamed and jumped in my arms. I gave her a hug and put her down. I turned my attention to the man who started this all.

"Pan, go with your mother," I said sternly.

"Why?"

"Pan, just do it." I said through clenched teeth. She let go of me and ran to my wife.

"Videl go home, take mom and Bulma with you," Still not losing my gaze on Raphael, I ordered my wife.

"What, NO!" She denied.

"Videl, I do not want you or anyone else to get hurt so please just do this, I will come home I promise you that, and if anything, you could wish me back."

"Gohan, do not die on me," I nodded, pleased with this, Videl took the woman and girl away to the home.

"Now, where were we?" I asked as I looked towards Raphael. Who was sitting there arms crossed over his chest.

"We were not doing anything, but you will be soon," He said cockily. _Who else could he have possibly gotten?_

"Um, what are you doing?" I turned to the sound of Yamcha's voice and, for some reason, Goten's laughter.

"What is so funny?" I turned to my laughing little brother.

"None of your business." He replied sharply. Every ones eyes bugged out of their heads at this statement. Raphael appeared next to him, and gave him an expectant look.

"No" I whispered to myself. I watched as Goten smirked and stalked closer to me.

"I am tired of living in your shadow, and now, I am going to kill you big brother," He said threateningly.

"No Goten, not you, tell me it's not true," I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Sorry Gohan, I can't tell you that."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been like this?!"

"Since the beginning," and with that, he jumped and attacked me.


	7. Chapter 6

**HI! I know most of you hate me right now, but I am going to use another one of Wilmi's characters. The character's name is Gomih; she is Gohan's older twin sister. It is a very important part, so do not judge me! Lol I am hyper while I am writing this, and Maria4Robotnik knows how I get when I am hyper. She is my best friend and I always talk to her, and pond-centurion, I thank you for not telling a soul. If anyone bugs him, I will personally stop and send PMs to those who have not. He has been helping me with this, so I owe him a lot ;) P.S. I didn't think the blowing up of the school would offend anybody, so if it did I apologize. But hey, what is a good dbz story without something blowing up.**

**Chapter 6: The Betrayal**

I caught a flying fist; I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. I just threw him to the side, still not wanting to hurt him.

"Gohan, he is too far gone, you are going to have to fight him!" I turned and glared at my father.

"NO! I am not going to kill him, I know my little brother is in there somewhere, I just know it," I ended softly as a tear went down my cheek. I turned to Goten, who was fuming with anger.

"You know, you still haven't told me what Raphael did that was so bad that you had to bring all of us into it," He stated plainly.

"It's the past, and you know I hate talking about my past."

"Oh come on Gohan, help me out here."

"No."

"Hmph. I know that there is another Son."

"…"

"Oh yes, I also hear she was quite beautiful."

"Gomih. That would be my older twin sister, your older sister which he killed!" I pointed a finger at Raphael.

"Don't give me that crap, I know what happened, but I want to hear it from you."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to know."

"Well you won't."

"Please Gohan; I know you desperately want to get it out of your system."

"Goten, I want you to leave, I do not want to hurt you."

"Nice change of subject, but that whole 'Gomih' thing is still in the air."

"We are here to fight, not talk."

"Who killed her Gohan?"

"…"

"Who killed our older sister, the one that I was never able to meet? The one who loved you and everything else in the world? Who took care of you after the Cell Games? The one who _**YOU**_ say was murdered by that man?" I was quiet; I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for me to answer. I kept looking away, eyes shut, but I could hear Goten stalking closer.

"Who Gohan?" I could feel his breath on my ear.

"It was me! You happy now, I killed one of the only things I cared about! When you were born, you were everything to me! I loved you, and I still do! Please Goten, listen to me, I know how hard it is to fight, but you need to! Please…" Tears were rolling down my cheeks, I couldn't believe it. I had just admitted I killed my own sister. My father hadn't known, no one did, until now.

"My work here is done…" Goten disappeared. I collapsed on my knees, refusing to look at anyone. I just…I just couldn't look at them, see the blame in their eyes. I know my father would never forgive me, but what happened next surprised me. I felt someone's arms wrap around me, I looked up and my father had tears in his eyes as well. He pulled me closer, and sat there holding me.

"I know this is hard for you Gohan. I know you want to prove to everyone that you are strong and that you are afraid to cry, but holding it all in won't help you. Sometimes, it is okay to cry, I know that, just listen to me when I tell you this, I love you, and I do not blame you for anything." I buried my face in his shoulder, I didn't even want to try and stop. I heard some more footsteps, and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Gohan, I know what I taught you, but your father is one hundred percent right, you can't keep this all to yourself." Piccolo was there. I didn't know what to think, all I knew was all this sadness and anguish was flooding out. I wrapped my arms around my father and he squeezed tighter, my shoulders were shaking uncontrollably now.

_**Piccolo's P.O.V.**_

I have never seen Gohan like this, it makes my heart hurt just to watch. I knew the reason why he was holding it in was because of what he has been taught all his life, which was never show weakness, which in his case, is crying. _I am sorry Gohan, I shouldn't have taught you that when you were that young. I have said it once, and I will say it a thousand times, you mean a lot to me, and you were my very first friend. I thank you for that._ I felt him starting to relax a bit, which was from either exhaustion or him calming down. I looked up to Goku, whose chin was resting on his son's head. Goku closed his eyes, and I know I wasn't the only one who saw it, but Goku started to cry. I looked back to the others who were watching with sadness and awe. I looked back at the Father and son, not knowing what else to do; I took Gohan's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He turned his head a bit till our eyes met, I smiled. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was weak from crying and all the fighting we did. I felt so bad for this young man, but I knew he didn't. I knew he blamed himself just by the distance in his eyes. I tensed, I did not like seeing Gohan or Goku like this. Obviously, neither did anyone else. I stood up and walked towards Trunks who was still in shock from realizing Goten, his best friend, was evil. Yamcha was trying to get him to listen to reason, but he refused.

"Trunks, Goten isn't Goten, he is a completely different person now, there is no point."

"Shut up, Yamcha! Don't say that!"

"Trunks, I know that you are hurt, but there is someone who might need your help." I nodded toward Gohan, who was still sitting on the floor. I wasn't sure if he was listening to Goku or not, but he was still there.

_**Trunks P.O.V.**_

I looked towards Gohan, Piccolo is right; he needs to be comforted by another little brother. I walked towards the two Sons; I sat down next to Gohan. He was lost in thought, he didn't even look at me, but I knew he knew I was there.

"Gohan, I am so sorry, I really am. You were, are, and always will be like a big brother to me. I believe you when you say that Goten is still there."

"Trunks, I don't, I really think Goten is gone, I mean, he has been under Raphael's control for a long time and we haven't noticed." I watched has Gohan clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and bit his lip, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. I knew what he was thinking, so I said it for him.

"Gohan was able to come back."

"I know that Trunks, but Goten isn't Gohan."

"Yes but, they both have an emotion or a thought that made it easier for Raphael to control them. For Gohan, it was blame. Gohan blamed himself for everything that happened. For Goten, its living in the shadow of his older brother. I know Goten feels like he is unwanted, and that he is weaker than and not as smart as Gohan, but that isn't true. If we could figure out a way to flip that switch, everything would be fine." Goku pondered over this. Gohan started to shake his head back and forth.

"No, it won't work, it took me…killing Ghomi was the only thing that brought me back." He choked at the end, or it was the fact his voice was running out. I looked down; I couldn't believe that Gohan, out of all people, lost hope. I know that he has been tortured mentally and physically, but he still never caved in like this. I was still trying to figure out what was going through that brain of his. Sometimes, it was so hard to read him;_ Goten always had the magic touch at that other than Videl and Pan…That's it!_ I jumped up Goku almost jumped with me, but he didn't want to move Gohan, because he knew his son needed him.

"I have an idea!" I yelled while running towards Piccolo. He turned to me and raised his brow in suspicion.

"I am going to call Videl; maybe she can talk some sense into Gohan!"

"What? Trunks what are you talking about?" Krillin was not sure where I was going with this.

"Guys, I think Gohan gave up, just by looking at him, he looks as if he is helpless and hopeless. I know that there are only a few people who can get through to him: Videl, Pan, Piccolo, Goku, and Goten. Goku and Piccolo already tried, Goten is defiantly out of the question, but Videl and Pan aren't." I had the biggest smile on my face.

"You are right Trunks, I will go with you to pick them up," I looked over at Tien, who has been quiet 'till now. I took off in the air, Tien close behind me, _let's hope this works._

We landed outside of Capsule Corporation; I walked in only 4 feet before being bombarded by questions.

"Trunks, where are my sons?"

"Where is Gohan?"

"Trunks, where is daddy?"

"What about Goten, is he okay? Are you okay?" I sighed.

"Listen I can't stay long, Videl, Pan, I need your help…More like Gohan does."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with daddy?"

"You will see, one look and it will be clear. He is having a breakdown on Goku's shoulders right now, so please come with me." I held out my hand to Pan who took it happily.

"We are coming too," Mother said.

"Sorry mother, but you need to stay here just in case something happens." I said sternly. I picked Pan up and took to the sky, Tien and Videl in tow. We landed on the Lookout, and Goku was trying to talk to Gohan, who was now sitting by the edge. Pan ran to her Grandfather's side, asking him millions of questions. I sighed.

"Any progress, Goku?"

"No he still won't talk to me, let alone look at me. I am really worried Trunks, I mean, I have never seen my son like this."

"Was that why you were crying, too?"

"I think so, I just was so sorry for putting him in this position. Sometimes I feel like Gohan just doesn't care for his own life anymore. He has been quiet and distant from people ever since Raphael first came to Earth and Gomih disappeared." His expression went sad as he remembered his daughter. I knew that Goku missed her, but he also moved on (somewhat), but Gohan hadn't. I knew Gohan would come around eventually though.

"WHAT?!" I turned to the sound of Videl's voice. She looked hysterical, but Gohan wouldn't even look in her direction.

"You never told me that she was your sister!"

"Videl, it was obvious. Her name was Gomih Son," Gohan said matter-of-factly.

"Well excuse me for not paying attention," She narrowed her eyes at him. I thought this was comical. It reminded me when Gohan just beat Brolly.

_***Flashback***_

_Gohan just beat Brolly and I was on the ground just sitting there when Videl ran past me._

_ "Gohan, Are you alright?" She ran to him and got closer. Gohan freaked out for a split second, then he relaxed._

_ "Thank goodness," She said relieved he wasn't dead._

_ "I…Its nice to see you," Gohan stuttered. _

_ "Well you could have seen me much sooner."_

_ "Videl I…"_

_ "Where were you when I was drowning in the ocean?" Gohan tried to run, but it failed miserably._

_ "Where do you think your going?" She chased him._

_ "Come back here!" She yelled as he ran. I think I was around 5 years old._

_ "Poor Gohan," Goten stated._

"_Don't worry. They're adults, that's how they communicate. Let this be a lesson to yah, never grow up" I said._

_***End Flashback***_

I smiled at the thought of my old friend, _fight Goten, just fight._

"Trunks, come here we are going home!" I turned to my father.

"Yes Father," I complied.

"Hey wait up!" Goku was waving at us.

"What do you want Kakarrot."

"Can we stay at Capsule Corp. for a while; it might be good for Gohan."

"No," My father answered coldly.

"Father… Yes you may Goku, I am sure Mother would be happy to have you." I glared at my father.

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

We landed at Capsule Corp. I was so tired I almost fell on my knees as soon as I hit the ground. _Man, I should've had Dende heal me while I had the chance._

"Gohan…Gohan!" Mother ran to me. Now I was on the ground.

"Ow…"

"Sorry…Oh my, you look horrible!"

"Thanks Mom."

"How about you go take a shower?"

"I was already planning on that."

"Hey, before you go, where is Goten? I know how you keep tabs on each other."

"I don't know." With that I opened the door and went to the spare room I stayed in last night. I sighed. I saw the giant King Sized bed waiting to be slept in. I sat down on the bed, and pulled off my shoes. I started to get out of my dirty rag of a gi when I felt a sharp pain on the right side of my face. _Oh great, looks like Goten didn't miss me after all._ I looked in the mirror, and touched the bruise forming on the right side of my brow. I sighed again. I turned on the water, and let the steam relax my muscles. I took a wash rag from the counter and started to scrub my face. I think the best when I am in the shower._ Come on Goten, give me a sign that you are still out there._

"Gohan, I brought a change of clothes for you." I heard Videl say softly.

"And I am sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"Don't be sorry Videl, I was in the wrong. I was just stressed and worried, that's all."

"Gohan, do you think Goten will come back?"

"In what way?"

"Good of course."

"I honestly don't know." I turned off the water and started to dry myself off. Videl was outside the door, waiting for me to come out. I slipped on the T-shirt and jeans and walked out to see Pan beaming at me.

"What?"

"Your back!"

"Of course I'm back silly." She giggled. I picked her up and spun her around. She just laughed some more. I walked down stairs with Pan on my hip. Videl was down there waiting for me to come down, already having made Pan's dinner.

"Alright Panny, time to eat." Pan pushed out of my grip and ran to her mom. I chuckled at the sight.

"Well look whose back on his feet." I turned to my old sensei.

"Well…sort of, I am still a little wiped out," I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, as long as your breathing I'm fine" I laughed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me out earlier, that was a little embarrassing."

"Ah, no, it was normal."

"I'm not normal."

"Phew, I thought I was the only one who thought like that."

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking mister 7-foot tall green man."

"True," We laughed, and headed towards the rest of the guys.

"Gohan look out!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry about that," I looked up to Yamcha holding a football.

"Did I do that?" He pointed towards my partly black eye.

"No, that would have been Goten."

"Man, he clonked you a good one." Yamcha grabbed my chin and turned my head askew. I pulled away after a while and put my hands behind my head. The same way my father had always done.

"Gohan, you alright?"

"I'm fine dad."

"Good, want to play some football?"

"Nah, I think I am too tired to keep up."

"Okay… He will come back, Gohan, I promise." I looked into my fathers sad but stern eyes. I smiled and nodded, his eyes brightened.

_**Videl's P.O.V.**_

Gohan ate and went upstairs. I decided to get more information about what happened.

"Goku, what happened anyway?"

"…"

"Please tell me, we both know Gohan won't tell me."

"What are you a detective now?"

"No Vegeta, I am just trying to figure out what's wrong with my husband."

"Videl, Gohan…"

"Well, Goku I don't have all day."  
"Gohan killed Gomih when he was being controlled, and Goten, is now part of Raphael's army." I saw Goku's eyes dim a shade or two. I blinked a couple times trying to process this new discovery. _Goten is evil and Gohan was forced to kill his sister, yup that would do it._

"Thank you," I hugged Goku quickly and headed upstairs. I walked in our room and Gohan was asleep.

"Gohan?"

"Hm."

"Wanna change into pajamas first?"

_Silence…_

"No? Okay, love you."

"Uh huh." He replied groggily. I laughed and went back downstairs. Pan was pestering Trunks, who was trying his best to ignore her.

"So, what did Gohan say?"

"He is asleep."

"Well that figures." We all laughed. It felt weird not having Goten around.

I put Pan to bed not too long after that, and then Goku and Chi-Chi wanted to talk to their son. I led to our room, only to find sitting upright, sweaty, and his breathing was heavy.

"What happened?"

"It was just a dream."

"Gohan, what was it about?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" I watched as Gohan and his mother battled. I sighed and looked to Goku, who was studying Gohan's expression.

"Chi, What ever it was, it freaked him out. That means he probably doesn't want to talk about it." I watched as Goku walked to his wife, and put a hand on her shoulder. Gohan's eyes started getting heavy again, and Chi-Chi noticed this as well.

"Okay, let's go to bed." I said goodnight to Gohan's parents and changed to pajamas. Gohan kicked off his jeans and threw his shirt on the ground. He lied down next to me and fell asleep instantly. _Goodnight Gohan._


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! This chapter is going to be more on the funny side, with some bonding moments. BTW it's MariaRobotnk24. I know that some people are waiting for the final battle of Gohan vs. Goten, but I wanted to do something hilarious and heart felt. Trust me; it's worth the wait ;) Without further or do**

**Chapter 7: The Birthday**

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

"Daddy!" Pan repeated 3 times, while jumping on me. I groaned.

"Hey Panny," I said groggily with one eye open.

"Come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of bed.

"Pan, can I get dressed first?"

"Huh…Oops okay!" She ran downstairs and I walked towards my dresser. I grabbed a shirt and pants and slipped them on. I opened the door to Trunks running for his life. _What is his problem_, then Vegeta ran by screaming "You little brat!" _oh that's his problem._ I laughed so hard I swear I started crying. I recollected myself and stood up. I made my way downstairs, only to find my dad being attacked by my daughter. I walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Already got it."

"AH! Oh sorry Videl."

"Here you go."

"Thank you, so what time did little miss wake up."

"Early."

"Well that's no surprise." We laughed.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yeah, considering the fact a little girl jumped on my gut and screamed in my ear." I laughed again. Videl turned as the door opened, revealing a really ticked off Vegeta.

"Wow, what's your problem?"

"That little…" I was already laughing, I didn't notice it when he ran down the hallway, but now I do. Vegeta's black spiky hair was cut. All the tips were completely cut off.

"Shut up!" I stopped when Vegeta said that. _Do not want him mad at me._ I smiled at Videl, who followed me out the door.

"Please tell me you saw Vegeta's hair."

"What?"

"Dad, are you serious?"

"What?"

"You didn't see Vegeta's 'new' hairstyle?"

"No, why?"

"Trunks did something stupid but hilarious." Videl had to finish for me, I was laughing way too hard.

"Didn't I say shut up?" We all looked Vegeta's direction. It was like an explosion of laughter. I was on the floor I was laughing so hard. Everything calmed down after awhile, but Vegeta was still red with embarrassment and anger.

"So do you know what day it is?" Videl asked as she walked up to me.

"What?"

"Oh my…You forgot!"

"What did I forget?"

"Your daughter's birthday!"

"Oops…" I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey, in my defense, I just went through Heck and back yesterday."

"I know…" She sighed and looked at me.

"You forgot too didn't you?" She nodded her head in the -yes- direction. I chuckled again. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you are looking at one of the fastest people in the world, I will figure it out."

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

"Why?"

"Well, with everything that's going on, I don't think it will be a safe idea for you to do it."

"Thank you for the total confidence. Let's just celebrate it here, if we are allowed to."

"I'm not sure if they will like that."

"You go talk to Bulma; I will take Pan with me to the store for her to pick out a toy or something." I winked at her. She smiled at me and pecked my lips. I pulled her closer for one moment; we did a normal couple kiss, and went on our way. _Alright, now time for my 'mission'._ I laughed internally as I made my way back in the house.

"Hey Pan." I called.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Do you want to go to the store with me?"

"What about mommy?"

"Nope, it's just you and me."

"Yay!" She jumped up and down.

"Go put on your shoes, and I will meet you back here." She nodded and ran off. I watched as Pan disappeared upstairs, and listened for her door to shut. I turned to my father smiling at me.

"What?"

"You seem very happy today, so…Why are you happy?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Yes, considering what transpired yesterday."

"I guess it's the fact that no matter what happens, I will still have my family with me."

"You see!"

"I see what?"

"Now you understand why I am always happy and calm, it is because of you guys. I was never afraid because I knew if I couldn't do it, someone else could, and if I could, I knew what was waiting for me."

"I guess you're right. It just took a little maturing for me to find that out."

"Glad we had this talk, but you have a promise you need to keep, and a car door to fix."

"You mean Bulma hasn't fixed it yet!"

"Nope, she said that you punched it, you fix it." He laughed at me as I was glaring at him. Pan ran to me and was waiting patiently. I shook my head, losing all faith in my father's brain. _Not that he has one._

"Alright, Panny, you ready?"

"Yup!"

"Bye guys, we should be back soon." I walked outside and put Pan in the car, the ride to Party City was a rather quiet one. I steered the car into an empty spot next to the building. I smiled as Pan jumped out of the car before I even turned off the ignition.

"Yay!" She jumped up and down. I grabbed her hand and led her to the doors; they slid open, letting the cool wind of the air conditioner run through hers and my hair. I grabbed a cart and started to push it, she wouldn't let go of the cart side, so I put her inside. Pan smiled at me, showing her pearly whites. I smiled and showed mine back. _Why am I so happy? I mean, my brother went evil and I am perfectly calm?_ I wondered to myself, or at least I thought it was to myself. _**That would be my doing my boy**__._ I heard a recognizable old man's voice in my head._ Magisterial Kai! It's nice to hear your voice again, well kind of. __**I know what you mean. I wanted to give you a little happiness before your great battle, so all night last night I hacked your brain and found tons of good memories. I decided to fill your head with those thoughts instead of negative ones.**__ Thank you, it is nice to know that you are still looking out for me, how is Draco?__** He misses you a lot, but he will get over it.**__ I doubt that.__** Well I must go good luck Gohan.**__ Thank you again, it was a pleasure talking to you._ I smiled and turned to the toy aisle.

"Alright Pan, pick what you want."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do Pan, I want you to pick your birthday present," I emphasized the word 'you'. She beamed at me and jumped out of the cart. She walked up to the line of Barbie* dolls and picked a cowgirl one that came with a horse, a stable, and a cowboy. I smiled as she climbed back into the cart.

"Okay Pan, what kind of cake and ice cream do you want?"

"Chocolate ice cream and…Anything with sprinkles!" I laughed, and she joined in. I walked to the frozen foods aisle and grabbed 3 tubs of ice cream, considering my dad can eat a cow and a half by himself. Saiyins do have big appetites you know. I grabbed a Funfetti cake with Butter Cream frosting. Pan was so happy, she could barley contain her excitement. I grabbed some napkins, paper plates, and a thing of balloons. Pan picked out everything, I wanted her to have the best 5th birthday party ever. I walked to the cashier and started to put things on the conveyer belt.

"I am guessing it's this little cuties birthday," The female cashier with blonde hair and emerald green eyes guessed.

"Yes it is! I am turning 5 years old today!" Pan chimed.

"Well happy birthday…"

"Pan, her name is Pan," I said kindly.

"Well Pan, I am guessing this is your dad, am I right?" Pan nodded in the –yes- direction.

"That would be $39.99 please." I handed her two 20 dollar bills and thanked her.

"Oh sir, have I seen you somewhere?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"That's it; you're Gohan Son, aren't you?"

"Yes that's me, how do you know my name?"

"We went to high school together remember? It's me, Erasa, with an 'E'!" I looked surprised then cheerful.

"Erasa, how are you?"

"Good, I am married now, with a baby on the way."

"Congrats."

"Thank you. How is Gomih?"

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"She is missing, but I know she is happy where ever she's at."

"Oh no, I am so sorry, how about another question. How is Videl?"

"Good, she and I are married and obviously have a child, but I need to go, do not want anything melting." I waved goodbye to my old friend and walked out of the store. _Wow she has changed a lot, and not just because of her bulging belly._

"Daddy, is Uncle Goten coming?" I stopped in my tracks, and then I looked down at her.

"I don't know, maybe." I lied; I didn't want to bring her into this. I walked to our car and put the groceries in the trunk. Pan jumped in the car as I closed my door and turned the ignition on. I then pulled out of the parking lot. It was silent, except for the occasional honk of car horns outside. I turned the radio on. The voice said "Still no suspects in the Satan University bombing…" I changed it, only to find every channel was talking about it. _Ugh, go figure._ I settled with my favorite channel 103.5, which plays country music. The Radio Lia Show is my favorite, but all she is talking about is the bombing that occurred the other day. I sighed, visibly tired of it, until…

"The school board is saying that they are allowing interviews with the staff and teachers, but more on that later. Now let's listen to Miranda Lambert's new single, 'Mama's Broken Heart'." I sat there, _an interview, are they insane!_

"Daddy, does this mean you will be on T.V?"

"I have no clue, but do not say anything to your mother or grandmother, okay?"

"Okay." We arrived at Capsule Corp. not more than 15 minutes after that little announcement. I went to the back of the car and started to grab groceries; Pan grabbed her toy and ran inside screaming, "Mommy look what I got!" I laughed and followed. I put the bags on the counter and turned around, only to find my father staring back at me.

"Ah!" I yelled out of shock. He laughed at me.

"Don't do that to me!" I yelled again.

"That was funny, so anyway, we heard the radio. Are you going to do the interview or not?"

"What, no!"

"Come on, it would be fun, and it will take 15 minutes at the least."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No." I have no clue how long we did that, but dad finally got the hint and walked away with a pout. I chuckled and followed him outside. I saw Piccolo in deep thought; I got a devilish smile on my face. I snuck up behind him and yelled "Boo!"

"Ah!"

"Hiya Piccolo!"

"Darn it kid, you scared the crap out of me!"

"That was kind of the point."

"What do you want?"

"I didn't expect you to still be here."

"Well, with what happened yesterday it doesn't hurt for one to be more careful."

"Did you get that off of 'Lord of the Rings'?"

"What the heck is that?"

"A movie, the saying goes more like 'One does not simply just walk into Mordor'."

"You are just as idiotic as your father."

"No, I am an oval."

"Which means?"

"Eccentric, not circular, off center, or abnormal."

"You sound like Johnny-5."

"I know!"

"Okay then… You are hyper aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Ugh, it is bad when you get hyper." We laughed. I haven't talked with my old mentor like this in awhile. It was rare when anyone saw Piccolo like this. On the outside he is calm, but I knew that he was worried about me. We calmed down, and everything went quiet. I looked at him, his eyes were like daggers, they pierced through mine, reading mine. I couldn't help but look away, but he forced me to look at him.

"Gohan, if there is anything you need, come to me." I simply nodded because it sounded more like an order than a request.

_**Bulma's P.O.V.**_

I looked up from my desk as Videl popped up in the doorway.

"Hey Videl, what's up?"

"You're the genius, you tell me."

"Very funny Videl, what is it you need?"

"Well, if you aren't that busy I was hoping that we could celebrate Pan's 5th birthday party here."

"Of course."

"Phew, Gohan and I were afraid you wouldn't like it."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, Gohan felt like he was putting everyone in danger if we went somewhere else, but he also knew that you are a very busy woman and Vegeta hates him."

"Nah, Vegeta doesn't hate him, per say. It is more like a mutual disliking."

"True, so it is a yes?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, would you like to help me set up?"

"Sure Videl, I would love to help out." I hopped off my chair and followed her upstairs. Pan was playing with some new toys she got and Gohan was outside. The entire group of woman was inside, which made it way easier on me. I walked towards the counter and looked in the bags. I laughed, _always perfect for daddy's little girl_. I looked at Gohan, he looked happy, _good stay like that, be happy for once in your life_. I grabbed the Barbie* themed items and set them on the table in front of Chi-Chi, 18, Launch, and Videl.

"Um, Bulma, what are these?" 18 asked as she looked at me.

"Ladies, we have a party to do." They were all shocked, until Bulla, Marron, and Pan made an appearance. Pan was showing the two other little girls her new toys as well.

"Mama?" I turned to Bulla pulling at my jeans.

"Yes Bulla?"

"Can we take Pan's toys in my room and play?"

"Yes, but if Pan comes down you need to tell me okay?"

"Okay, thanks mommy!" She ran and told the other two, and the trio ran upstairs.

"Oh, how I love parties!"

"Launch, do you even know whose party it is?"

"Um…No."

"It is Pan's." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Launch is a perky, violet haired pain. When she sneezes, she turns into a blonde assassin. _No one better bring flowers_. I sighed. 18 stood up and smiled. The others followed.

"So, operation party is a go?"

"Yes it is." I replied to 18's official statement.

"Okay, I am going to need one of the guys on the barbeque, two women in the kitchen, and three women in the party room." I ordered.

"What about the other guys, and who is doing what?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, you and Launch are in the kitchen, 18, Videl, and I are in the party room, and the guys will do there thing." I laughed. I walked outside and all the guys were talking about sports, racing, and what not. _Boys will be boys_.

"Guys!" they all ceased their conversations and looked my way.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"We need to get this party started!"

"Really, what is it for this time?" I looked towards Piccolo.

"Your former student's daughter!" I exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Calm down Bulma. What is it you need us to do?" Gohan asked kindly.

"Well, I need some of you to start the BBQ and the rest helping me with streamers and such."

"It doesn't need to be a big thing."

"Gohan, it is your daughter, I would like her to have a normal life since you never did." He flinched, I obviously struck a nerve. _I shouldn't have said that_. I covered my mouth; _He has been through so much. Gosh I am an idiot! I really need to watch what I say near this kid._

"It's okay, it is kind of true." Gohan chuckled nervously and did the normal Son scratch.

"Okay, so who is going to be our personal BBQ Pit Master?"

"I guess I will, considering no one else here can cook." Yamcha stepped forward.

"Excuse me?" I replied offensively.

"I mean, not you, just the guys!" He waved his hands in front of his chest defensively.

"Humph…The rest of you go downstairs and I will be down in a minute." I saw Goku about to oppose.

"Now!" They scurried away. I rolled my eyes and went in the kitchen. Launch and Chi were already starting. I nodded in approval.

I walked downstairs and saw Vegeta yelling at Gohan.

"This is your fault; you should've just left that Raphael guy alone!"

"What did you think, that I brought him here on purpose?!"

"It sure seems that way."

"What in the world! What is going on here?!" Gohan and Vegeta were in a staring contest. I caught Gohan's eyes starting to water. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why are you letting this brat come here and disrupt my peace and quiet?!" Vegeta turned his fiery gaze to me.

"One, it is not just YOUR peace, Two, they are ALWAYS allowed here, and Three, don't you EVER talk to me or Gohan like that! That kid has gone through crap you can't even imagine!" I stared into Vegeta's chocolate brown eyes, waiting retaliation, but there was none.

"That's what I thought." I stuck my nose in the air and left him there.

"Gohan, it is not your fault." Goku was trying was trying to cheer him up.

"What ever, I am going to get some fresh air." Gohan turned and walked out of the room. I looked at the fuming Videl.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Videl screamed at Vegeta. He was quiet, and then _**Slap**_! I looked at the side of Vegeta's head and saw a red handprint. I chuckled, but Videl was still steaming with anger.

"Well, that escalated quickly." I looked towards Krillin. Goku was still looking in the direction Gohan left, with clenched fists. _Vegeta, you are an idiot!_

Other than that little problem, everything went as planned. We got done decorating, cooking, and wrapping everything. There still was no sign of Gohan. I went upstairs, nothing.

_**Vegeta's P.O.V.**_

"Kakarrot, I thought you said your brat was up here!"

"Last time I checked he was."

"Well, he isn't."

"I think you were too harsh on him Vegeta. Gohan is trying, I mean put yourself in his shoes for once." I looked down at the man I despised for years. For once, I agreed with him.

"So, what if I was?"

"Vegeta, Gohan was only trying to forget, but he can't do that if you won't help him. Little do you know, Gohan actually looks up to you?"

"Really?" I asked amused.

"Yes, believe it or not, I don't care. But don't forget it." With that, Kakkarot left. I sighed. _Putting me through a guilt trip, that is your plan? Well, it worked._ I closed my eyes and searched for his ki. _Found you._ I took off in the air, and there he was. Gohan was on the roof eyes closed while standing in the wind. I watched as his hair blew and the moisture on his cheeks glistened. _This kid has grown on me._

"Hey brat."

"What now Vegeta?" He masked his pain with annoyance, but I could tell that I hit a soft spot.

"You going to come down?"

"No."

"Listen Gohan, I…"

"Save it, everything you said was true."

"No it wasn't."

"Since when do you care?!" He turned sharply and glared at me. That was when I saw it, all those years of battles, death, pain, and torture caught up with him. I actually felt bad for him. I raised my eyebrow.

"You came here to destroy, and granted you stopped, but you still hate everything in sight! I am doing my best and you are not helping me! I lost my brother! I just can't do this!" He broke down in tears. I was caught off guard. I blinked a couple times, still not knowing what to do.

"You are right, Gohan. Except for one thing, I don't hate you, or anything else for that matter. Well…Except for Kakkarot. You are not alone, we are going to get your annoying brother back, trust me, I don't even want him like this. Right now, you have a little girl waiting for you to go down there, so go." He looked up at me. My voice was full of authority, but also sincerity. He nodded and wiped his tears away, leaving a confident young man, actually, a confident young _**Saiyin**_. Gohan smiled at me.

"I guess that is an apology."

"What do you mean 'you guess'?"

"It was an apology." I smirked. He jumped off the roof and disappeared inside. I followed.

"How did you do it?" I turned to the Namek looking at me.

"Encouragement." He nodded. I walked inside, next thing I know I am a jungle gym. _AGAIN!_ Bulla was screaming 'Daddy!' while Pan was screaming 'Thank you!'

"Bulla, get off of your father right now!" My blue eyed wife ordered. Pan and Bulla jumped off me and ran towards the kitchen. I walked back to the others and sat on a chair. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. _If anyone knows about what I did goodbye ruthless reputation._

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

I walked towards Pan, and she sprang out of her seat and flew into my arms. I pulled her into a hug. That was when a song played on the radio. I smiled and looked at her.

"Do you know this song?"

"Huh…No."

"Yes you do…"

"What?"

"Cause' I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms…" I sang and spun my Panny around.

"Cinderella?"

"Yes, by…"

"Steven…"

"Steven Curtis Chapman."

"Oh Yeah!" I danced with my Cinderella. I listened to the lyrics:

**She spins and she sways to what ever song plays,**

**Without a care in the world,**

**And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my,**

**Shoulders,**

**It's been a long day and there's still work to do,**

**She's pullin' at me sayin' dad I need you,**

**There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited,**

**And I need to practice my dancin',**

**Oh please, Daddy please**

**So I will dance with Cinderella **

**While she is here in my arms**

**Cause' I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**Cause' all too soon the clock would strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**

**She wants to know if I improve of her dress**

**She says dad the prom is still one week away**

**But I need to practice my dancin'**

**Oh please, Daddy please**

**So I will dance with Cinderella **

**While she is here in my arms**

**Cause' I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**Cause' all too soon the clock would strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

**And she will be gone**

**Well she came home today with a ring on her hand**

**Just glowin' and tellin' all they have planned**

**She says dad the weddings still six months away**

**But I need to practice my dancin' **

**Oh please, Daddy please**

**So I will dance with Cinderella **

**While she is here in my arms**

**Cause' I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**Cause' all too soon the clock would strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

Mine and Pan's song. I smiled as I danced with my little princess. She was laughing as I held her on my hip, her hands entwined with mine. I swayed back and forth. I looked over to Videl, she was crying. I set Pan down and walked towards my wife, she flung her body into mine. She cried on my shoulder, and I had no idea why.

"Videl, it is okay, I am okay."

"I know, but…" She sighed.

"Gohan, what is going to happen, I mean, with your brother, truthfully." Everything around me went quiet. My face went serious.

"Videl, I don't know if I can win, but I am going to try no matter what."

"What happens if you can't win?!"

"Then I know people who can."

"But…"

"Videl, I promise."

"Okay."

_**Clap, clap, clap!**_ I turned, _oh no._


	9. Chapter 8

**Hallo! It took forever for me to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter lol. I figured it out though! (Obviously XD) pond-centurion the battle between the two starts today…so brace yourselves, there is going to be shockwaves! (LOL XD) I am really happy that I had so many reviews; also, this is probably one of the last chapters. I have had a good run with this…I hope. I will be making more fanfics, but I always finish what I started first ;). I also want you to look up a video it's called:  
"Goku, Gohan, & Goten He's My Son". I listened to it as I wrote this. If you want, listen to: "Hero", "Monster", or "Rebirthing" all by Skillet. They are perfect songs for the battle scene (or "Paradise Lost" by Hollywood Undead.) Any way lets do dis ;)**

**Chapter 8: I have to fight him!**

I looked up to my little brother sitting on a spotlight on the roof. He jumped off and landed in front of me. I, immediately, went into my signature, flawless fighting stance.

"Oh come one, big brother, aren't I allowed to celebrate my niece turning 5?"

"No, no you can't!" I spat.

"Why not?"

"You lost that right when you started working with Raphael."

"Wow, someone is pretty venomous today."

"Leave Goten, I do not want to hurt you." He laughed; I saw the horror in my family's faces as I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. All-of-the-sudden, I felt multiple ki-levels behind me. Magnar, Ash, Farrah, Levi, Felix, Azrath, Willow, Luna, Gailo, the rest of the Magisterial Guard (I don't remember the names), and last but not least, my friend, Reynard. I smirked and turned to him.

"Great, the pests are here." Reynard looked Goten's way and then back at me.

"I thought you said we were coming here to find Gohan?"

"Reynard it is me." His eyes widened slightly.

"What?!"

"Yup!" Rey hugged me, and I returned the gesture.

"Wow, you are tall, and an adult."

"With one child and a wife I might add." I nodded towards Pan and Videl. Rey smiled as a greeting and turned his attention to my brother.

"So, this is your little brother?"

"Yes Rey, and I am sorry, but I need to do this."

"Guys, we need to take this somewhere else." I turned to my father. I used Instantaneous Movement to move all the fighters to a desolate area. _Great, it's the place I first fought Raphael._ I got into a fighting stance, Goten followed. I knew he was going to give me a run for my money, but if I can push myself far enough, I could break my limit. I smirked at him and he returned the gesture.

He flew at top speed towards me; I caught his foot and threw him. I sent a Masenko towards my brother. He deflected it; the blast was heading towards my friends, I bolted. I caught it, and threw it in the air. More soldiers started to come out of portals, and then, Raphael made an appearance. _Not good._ Goten and I launched at each other again, this time, we kept dodging each other's blows. I heard battle cries come from the soldiers and my friends. I got distracted, which cost me. Goten ended up punching my cheek, and I landed right at Raphael's feet. I looked up, stood up, and then spit out dirt and blood. He smirked at me. I punched Raphael's gut and whispered "I will deal with you later" venomously in his ear. I took off in the air again, kicking Goten, sending him flying. I hated this, it was wasting time.

"Enough with round one lets kick it up a notch." I cocked my head.

"You read my mind, you first big brother." I set my feet shoulder length, and powered up. My mouth went wide open, and I screamed as the power surged through my body. I felt my hair stand up, my muscles bulking, and my power shooting. Everything around me went quiet as I ceased my transformation; _I can't show him my true power yet._ I stayed in super saiyin level 2. He went the same as me, I smirked.

"Ready Goten?"

"I am ready to get rid of you Gohan." I launched at Goten. **Punch, kick, dodge, punch, knee, dodge.** That was the pattern we were going at. I took a deep breath and put as much energy as I could in one punch, he was hurtling towards Earth's surface. I used Instantaneous Movement and met him at the bottom. I blasted him back up in the air. I flew up and caught him in a head lock. He squirmed, but he was getting weaker. I could feel his claws digging into my skin, he kicked me. I flew into Piccolo, and stood up. I turned to Goten, a forgotten fire starting to build. I felt…Pride, excitement, and the need to fight. Why? My Saiyin instincts took over. I turned to Piccolo, just to make sure. Piccolo nodded to me, I nodded back. I blasted off into the sky. I caught up to him, he smiled a wicked smile. I faced me palm towards him, his face fell. I felt the energy start to build up in my palm. I had a plan. I smirked, and then I sent the blast towards a portal, which closed on impact. He turned towards it, shocked by my move. I used the distraction to my advantage. I flew above him and slammed my hands into the top of his head. Goten let out an agonizing scream. I fazed to the ground. He landed in front of my father. I stalked towards him.

"Goten, I warned you, but you didn't listen. You can not make a living by doing this. If you are choosing a path to take others lives, I might have to take yours." Goten stood up, facing my father. He was ignoring my statement. I rolled my eyes. Goten tried to punch my father, but I was in the way.

"Move…" Goten stated threateningly.

"No, you are NOT hurting any of them. Your battle is with me." Goten smirked.

"So be it." We launched at each other again. I caught his foot, only to get punched in the face. I growled. I doubled over in pain when he kneed my stomach. I was not going to let this happen. This man is not my loving little brother anymore, he is a killer. One I have to destroy.

"Gohan!" I turned; I could not believe my eyes.

"G…Gomih?"

"Yes, but you can't toy with him, you need to defeat him once and for all."

"I can't…I can not, WILL not kill another sibling."

"It's not your fault."

"It is, and I promise I will not let that happen again!" I screamed and straitened my back. This was it, all my power was bursting forth; I couldn't contain it any longer. I could hear people calling my name, but it all sounded like a faint murmur. My yells fainted. I turned to my friends and yelled through clenched teeth "Leave now; I don't want anyone getting caught in the crossfire!" When they got in the clear, I turned to my surprised brother.

"Let's finish this!" I sent a punch his way. He dodged it, but barely. He disappeared, and then he screamed. I looked over to see my little brother powering up. His screams ceased, but he still looked the same. I could tell; his strength and speed were boosted. He appeared behind me, but I knew it was coming. I spun around and punched him in the face. I then tripped him and kicked him in the neck. There was a crashing sound; I am assuming it was from him. I stood up straighter. He burst out of the debris, and was panting. We were both bruised and bloody. I couldn't care less.

"YOU ARE FINFISHED GOHAN! YOU HEAR ME?! FINISHED!" He flew up in the air, and got into a particular stance I knew all too well. Kamehameha. My eyes widened slightly, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. I got into the same stance.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" We were saying it at the same time.

"HA!" I let all my power through it.

_**Goku's P.O.V.**_

I watched as Goten emerged from the rubble. He yelled at Gohan, saying something along the lines of 'you're finished.' I looked towards my dead daughter. She was serious about this. I walked towards her, she turned to me, slightly.

"Gomih, why are you back? I mean, why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I had a job, and I still have one."

"Nice to know."

"HA!" I turned. My eyes widened. There were two Kamehameha waves going straight towards each other. There was a big bright blue light and an explosion, an indication the blasts connected. They kept pushing each other, but by the looks of it, Gohan was winning. Gohan's blast started to consume Goten's, soon, there was only Gohan's. I heard my youngest son scream in pain, then nothing.


	10. Chapter 9 and the last

**HALLO! How is everyone! I hope you are good cuz I am! **** I want to thank my reviewers for well, doing their thing. I also love all of my readers, but don't worry, this is not my final goodbye, I am thinking of doing more fanfics ;) This might not be the last chapter, but I have no clue, I just love to write! Thank you To ALL MY VEIWERS FOR…oops I already said that…anyway…Lets do dis thing…**

**Chapter 9: Let's Finish This!**

_**Recap:**_ _**"HA!" I turned. My eyes widened. There were two Kamehameha waves going straight towards each other. There was a big bright blue light and an explosion, an indication the blasts connected. They kept pushing each other, but by the looks of it, Gohan was winning. Gohan's blast started to consume Goten's, soon, there was only Gohan's. I heard my youngest son scream in pain, then nothing.**_

_**Piccolo's P.O.V**_

I had to shield my eyes because of the sheer intensity of the blast. I could feel my feet sliding on the ground, but I kept standing. I couldn't comprehend the fact that Gohan, the boy I have known since he was 4, was now fighting his own brother. _This just isn't fair; he has lost and done so much, just because of the planet. I hate the fact that he is doing this alone._ The wind started to die down, I removed my arms from my face. I looked down at the HUGE crater that was dug into the Earth. I looked up to see a very beaten up, and tired Gohan. He was panting, his shoulders moving at the same speed as his breathing. I looked towards the others, they were just as shocked as me.

"Guys, we need to get him a Senzu. Then, we look for Goten." I said. They nodded in unison. I immediately took off the ground, just in time too. I caught Gohan as he was falling to the ground. I landed gracefully on the ground. Goku walked towards his son, and put the bitter green bean in his mouth. _Come on Gohan, swallow it._ He stirred in my arms, and then his eyes flew open. He jumped out of my arms and started to look around; I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Gohan, he is gone." He stopped in his tracks. I watched as he lowered his head. I hated this…_ THIS ISN'T FAIR! They were both young when they had to learn to fight…NOW GOHAN HAD TO KILL HIS OWN BROTHER!_ I, unknowingly, clenched my fists. IT JUSTS TICKS ME OFF! I didn't realize that Gohan was standing in front of me until he put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"I am sorry Gohan…"

"For what? Being the first person to train me? Being one of my first friends other than the animals near my home? No, don't apologize; you have no reason to be sorry." I blinked…_Where is he going with this?_ I smiled and tousled his hair. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I just chuckled. Gohan turned around, and he did not look happy.

_**Gohan's P.O.V**_

_Darn it…I forgot about him!_ I looked around, but only with my eyes. I walked a little ways, before I took to the air. I looked around for the one man who started all of this…Raphael. I growled. I couldn't see him, let alone sense him. My eyes caught the pile of rubble my brother once stood at, my eyes immediately shifted away. I could feel the grief, guilt, and anger start to build up in my body…but I suppressed. _I need to wait…I can't snap yet_. I took a deep breath.

"DARN IT! RAPHAEL, GET YOUR COWARDLY BUTT OVER HERE TO WHERE I CAN WHOOP IT!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. I felt a hand on me, which scared the living crap out of me.

"What's wrong little brother? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Gomih, not now…"

"Well… fine then… I guess you don't want my help."

"I do…I am just frustrated."

"That's normal with you."

"Thanks…I can feel the love already."

"Nice sarcasm…"

"Gomih…did you forget that I'M now the older AND the stronger one?"

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I HAVE BEEN DEAD THE WHOLE TIME!"

"I know…that still isn't an excuse." I smirked as she rolled her eyes. (**Gohan and Gomih antics lol XD**) I still couldn't find Raphael. _GR THIS IS GOING TO BUG ME!_ I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance.

"Guys!" I looked down to my father waving at me.

"WHAT?!" Gomih and I called back in unison.

"You might want to see this!" I flew down to him…pretty much letting gravity do the work. I landed next to him, with a 13 year old Gomih behind me. _Oh look, I found the coward._ I smirked **(BTW He is not in his SSJ6 form)**

"Well…Well…Well…Look what we have here."

"Gohan…Don't do anything stupid."

"Me…never… Raphael, why are just hiding there instead of coming and fighting me like a REAL man?"

"What did you just say?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Why you little… I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He launched at me, but I just moved to the left, then right, then left again. **(Like when Buu was fighting Gohan and they were in that dust cloud and Buu couldn't lay a finger on him)** _He is getting frustrated._ I smirked at him…This is too easy. I growled and sent a fist his way. Next thing I knew was he was flying into a nearby mountain. I straightened my arched back, and I stalked to the pile of rubble.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You can give up and go back to HFIL, or you can stay here and get killed…and this time, you won't be able to keep your body or spirit. Like you said, you can only die once." **(In Wilmi's story, it says that if you die and you are a spirit, then you can't die again. What I am saying is that if your spirit dies, then goodbye afterlife…you don't exist in either life.)** I explained smugly. He jumped out of the rubble, showing his teeth.

"Hard way it is then…" I powered up, again, to my SSJ6 form. He went as high as possible as well. I smirked…_This may be fun. __**Punch, Kick, Dodge, Knee, Deflect, Evade.**_ I was focused on the task at hand. **(LOL did you like my clever use of words?****)** I noticed that another power level entered the atmosphere. This slight interruption got me a punch to the chin, and landing head first into a mountain. I growled. _Lucky shot!_ I expanded my ki barrier to where no one could sense me…_I am a guineas!_ I complimented myself.

"Hey, need help?" I turned. _No…way…_

"But, how…did…you…" I couldn't even speak straight. My brain was filled with confusion and surprise.

"Oh, come on, Gohan! Do not underestimate the power of the Nemakian Dragon Balls." Goten said with a beaming smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'What?'?" I yelled.

"Umm…"

"Do you have any idea how mad this makes me? You go evil, then I am forced to kill you, now you are coming back asking 'what'." I ended softly to my rant. I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I shut them tightly. This was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Goten was standing…more like hovering…there giving me an apologetic look. I made an exasperated sigh.

"I forgive you little brother. Do you want to help me put this guy's miserable life to an end?"

"Oh yeah, pay back is sweet!" He exclaimed like a childish boy. I sighed.

"Shouldn't be able to sense me by now?" Goten had a confused look on his face while he scratched his chin.

"Nope, it's called a ki barrier. Anyone on the outside can't sense us." I explained. He got a devilish smile on his face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Lets surprise him, huh big bro? You in?"

"You bet I'm in." We both got into a stance.

"On 3…1…2…3!" We said in unison. I heard an agonizing scream, then…nothing. I came out of the rubble, Goten following suit.

"You messed with the wrong planet!" I yelled. Raphael slowly stood up; then he landed on a cliff side. I watched as he charged up a ki-blast. I knew that if I couldn't pull this off, the planet would be destroyed. Knowing the risks, I got into a Kamehameha stance once again **(says again like Chris Jericho does)** Goten did as well, but I wasn't sure if he could keep up. He saw me looking, and then he nodded. I nodded back, giving him the okay. I heard footsteps and turned my head to my father.

"We need to time this perfectly; I do not want to miss this shot." I whispered. We were waiting until…

"KAAA…MEEE…HA…MEEE…HAAAAAAAA!" We said the ending in unison. I felt the two balls of energy collide. I knew very well that Raphael was way stronger than my father and Goten, and that was only half as strong, considering me fighting all darn day. What Raphael didn't realize was that, all four of us together make us stronger than a super saiyin 6. I growled in frustration as the blast was pushing me backwards. I took a step forward, and slowly, Raphael's screams started to fade. I felt Raphael's energy slowly disappear, then, it turned into nothingness.

It was over, but I felt weak. I couldn't even stand anymore; I ended collapsing on the floor. I was awake still, just badly injured and horribly tired. I felt two hands pick me off the ground. I then let my unconscious mind, take over my body.

_**Goku's P.O.V.**_

**(I decided to put together my last two chappies!)** I felt Gohan go limp from exhaustion. I turned to my youngest, giving him a questioning glance. He stared back at me, but then he looked away. _It's like Gohan all over again._ I sighed and walked towards my son. I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get your brother healed up, and then, let's go home." Goten beamed at me.

"Do you guys want to take the long way, or the fast way?"

"Take your guess."

"Geez Vegeta, you can be so grumpy sometimes." I teased. He glared at me as I put 2 fingers to my forehead. Everyone made sure they were connected to me in some way before…_**Zoom!**_ We were back a CC. We got Gohan a senzu bean, then we let him visit Pan for awhile. I chuckled as the 5 year old played 20 questions with Gohan. Everything seemed back to the way it was, no bad guys, no problems, just us and this peaceful rock we call home. **(its over, now do you see why I did that lol!**

**Goten: At least I didn't stay dead…**

**Me: I could do that…**

**Gohan: No Janice, please don't, he will whine the whole time about it!**

**Goten: I do not whine!**

**Gohan: You just did!**

**Me: Here we go again…see you next time my wonderful fans…GUYS STOP BEFORE I GET ALL OF MY MOTHERS IN HERE!)**


End file.
